Hunters and the Missing Lightning Bolt
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The Moon Princess is reborn as the daughter of Eris and John Winchester. She's ten years younger than Sam and ends up attending Yancy with Percy. How will her presence change the lives of her older half-brothers and Percy Jackson. SM/SPN/PJO crossover. Percy/Serena pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Eris sighs as she looks down at her very best friend, her last request had been to make sure she would never be used by any member of the Silver Millennium Court ever again. The dear Moon Princess was dead because of their duplicity. She knew 2005 was a major tipping point in the Greco-Roman and Judeo-Christian pantheons. She holds on to the princess' soul, deciding to have her be reborn when she could be of the most help. A son of Poseidon and the true vessels of those idiots Michael and Lucifer would all need her help and the hime would be Eris' own daughter. This would throw several cosmic monkey wrenches into the works._

Chapter 1

Serena Winchester glares at her algebra teacher, why the hell Dean thought it would be a good idea to leave her at a damned boarding school like Yancy Academy she would never know. The plus side was that she met Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Everyone thought he was a delinquent but she knew better. At least she was able to help Percy with their school work and she was teaching him how to recite the exorcism and how to make a Devil's Trap, plus how to hide them exceptionally well. Serena knew he was a half-blood but that he didn't know. She was doing everything she could to help him be able to protect himself. She'd even taken him on a shifter hunt to prove to him that creatures like that existed and Percy started to really take to her hunting lessons.

The trip to the museum put Serena on guard and she deliberately sat with that horrid girl Nancy Bobofit in order to keep her in line. One glare from her kept the little bitch in check. Serena had all of her weapons from her mother which came in silver, regular steel, celestial bronze, the silver was a knife, the bronze a glaive, and the steel were daggers. Serena also had a special bag that carried all of her hunting gear. She knew the algebra teacher was a monster, Grover Underwood a satyr and Mr. Brunner was Chiron. She knew all that and she makes sure to stay next to Percy in the museum but slips away during lunch, she eats quickly and gets everything set up. Mrs. Dodds looks stunned when she is trapped, " Okay, bitch, what the hell do ya want with Percy 'cause I ain't afraid ta gank ya. " Serena snaps.

" Shit, you're one of those Winchesters? "

" I know yer a fury, ya idjit, he's unaware. " Serena snaps.

The fury blinks at this, " Winter Solstice, where was he? "

" With me and my oldest bro Dean, he came up for Christmas. We went to the movies and then on a hunt, just a simple salt and burn. Yeah, Percy's learning the tricks of the Hunter trade, bitch. "

" My master's helm is missing and apparently a certain zappy thing has gone missing as well. "

" Well, shit, gotta avert an apocalypse 'cause ole zap happy's gonna think Percy stole his toy 'cause he's well, ya know. " Serena mutters.

Percy blinks, " Serea, what…"

" The less you know about your true nature the safer you are. " Serena tells him and then pull out her phone and calls her oldest brother.

' Rena, what the hell? '

" Dean, a certain zappy thing and a certain item belonging to a certain Lord of the Underworld are missing, get yer ass to NYC, post haste. Perce and I will probably be in this up to our eye balls and we'll probably only have until the Summer Solstice to find the damned things and return them too. "

She can hear him groan, ' Damn Winchester luck. Sammy and I will be there, Half-blood Hill, right? '

" Damn straight, now I need to see if I need ta gank a fury or not. Love ya bro and tell Sammy I love him too. " Dean had managed to IM her, or Iris Message her and let her know what was going down. She was glad to see Sammy again, he had a decade on her and Dean had fourteen years on her.

" Okay, Percy, I'm going to go with you to explain to your mom what's going down, if you take me along to Montauk then I can help you trick the place out. We can at least keep your mom safe as she can't go to Half-blood Hill. " Serena says, her mother had informed Dean and Sam as to her true nature and they were both clear sighted mortals, well, they may have been legacies too, Eris, her mother wasn't too sure on that. This meant they also had Celestial Bronze weapons to deal with those monsters and they made sure to pull major chaos causing pranks as offerings to her mother. She did the same then Serena remembers the fury, " Tell your lord he was with me and if we get the quest we will do whatever we can to retrieve his symbol, Sally Jackson is not to be touched. "

The fury nods and Serena releases her, " She would have just reformed anyhow. " Serena tells Percy. Then she leads him back outside, " Pretend to go along with the changes, it'll keep you safer until the end of the school year. "

Percy nods, Serea had never led him astray yet so there was no reason to believe she would now. He was the only one allowed to call her Serea and even her older brother had backed down from the glare she leveled at him. Then again Percy had learned that feminine fury was not to be messed with. The only time Smelly Gabe had left him alone was when Serea's oldest brother Dean had been around, as even Gabe knew Dean was not to be messed with in any way. Hell, Dean had threatened to castrate him if he ever touched his little sister or Percy himself and he found out about it.

Serena was surprised to see her brothers waiting at Yancy Academy to pick her up at the end of the school year, " Yo, Perce, free ride, Grover, get your protector ass over here, make life easier. "

Percy and Grover make their way over to the black 1967 Chevy Impala or as Dean had named her, Baby. Serena first gives her wayward brother a punishing hug and then introduces everyone, " Dean, we need to fill in Sally, think you could help us deal with Gabe. I would do it but, in this one instance you're the better choice. "

" Does Percy know? " Grover asks.

" I've trained him as a Hunter of the non-Greek baddies, Grover, I've kept him unaware, got the fury whom was our damn math teacher to leave him alone and told him to play along when the Mist did its thing. " Serena states.

" You know though, that's what threw the trainer off. " Grover says.

" Mom told my older bros and since they already hunted things that went bump in the night they accepted it and made sure I could handle myself. When I realized Perce's situation I decided I needed to train him how to hunt not to mention the fact that Sammy taught me how to deal with that damned Dyslexia and I'm the only damn one that got Dyscalculia as well, Dyscalculia is the math version. Give me ancient Greek to read and I'll be happy. " Serena says and gives Sammy a look.

" Right, you get car sick so you have to have the front seat. "

Dean groans, " You drive, Sammy, I'll take the back since I am shorter. "

Serena was quick to change the station to some newer songs, " Dean, shut up, I need some serious de-stressing so don't bitch about my music preferences. "

Dean winces and Percy grins, " Nancy Bobofit tried to steal her MP3 player. "

" Shit, you don't mess with Rena's tunes. "

" It also needs charged. " Percy admits.

" Dammit, I like my music. " Dean whines.

" I said no bitching, Deana. " Serena snaps.

Dean grimaces, " Check the glove compartment, I think I still have some cookies'n'cream bars in there. "

Serena was searching in mere seconds and pulls out the bars, " Dean, where the hell have you been that they've congealed into one massive mess? "

Sam chuckles at this, " Outer pocket of my laptop bag, Dean. "

Dean hands the candy over and Serena was eating immediately. Percy gives Sam directions to his place and Dean smirks when they reach their destination. " Grover, Sammy, stay in the car, Dean, you'll be going with Sally to the Montauk place she's rented and making it as safe as you can, offer my mom a whole damn cheesecake, New York Style, covered in Boysenberries and she'll also help out. "

Dean nods as they head inside, Dean led the way and smirks when he sees Gabe, " Hey, asswipe, miss me? "

Gabe Ugliano pales as he sees Dean Winchester, " The hell do you want? "

" Just making sure Sally and Percy make it to their getaway unmolested. " Dean answers while Serena helps Percy pack up his and his mother's things.

Back in the Impala Sam grins, " You're a satyr, that was Rena's way of telling me and Dean without raising suspicions. "

" Whom is her mother? "

" Eris, Goddess of Chaos. Eris actually helped us out a lot seeing as how Dean essentially had to raise Rena and myself. Eris has actually made Dean and I her champions as we're good at causing chaos wherever we go. This means that she can see her daughter a lot more often not to mention Eris is the only one whom can teach her some things. " Sam answers.

Grover bleats at this, " Bad enough I'm almost certain Percy is Big Three material. Still she has kept him safe and trained him up. "

" She wanted us here for a reason, we can kick ass and take names including the monsters Half-bloods deal with as Eris gave Dean and I Celestial Bronze weapons. Maybe Serena can convince the Hephaestus kids to make a gun that fires Celestial Bronze bullets too. "

Grover blinks, " The Ares and Hephaestus kids will all be kicking themselves for not thinking of that. "

" Gotta think outside the box. " Sam says and sets to work on his classes while he could. He was also doing odd jobs wherever he and Dean went to make some money, convincing Dean to do so as well.

He was also working on paying down all of the credit card debt that Dean had accumulated from all his scams. Thankfully his odd jobs made much more money than Dean's. Serena and Percy return, " Dean's gonna wait for Sally to return, he wants to speak privately with Smelly Gabe. " Serena informs her older brother.

" Smelly Gabe? " Sam asks.

" My step-father, Gabe Ugliano. " Percy answers.

Percy gives Sam directions to the cabin as Dean had called Sally to pick up the cheesecake to offer to Eris. They chat about every day nonsense stuff though Sam did stop to stock up on his sister's cookies'n'cream bars. Dean had actually called terrified of the fact their little sister had hit puberty at ten. Thankfully he and Dean were both saved from an awkward conversation by a friend of his, Regina. She handled that and The Talk. It was times like that Dean was actually grateful Sam had gone to college not to mention the fact that if Sam could swing it and become a lawyer they could get information legally a lot easier unless they had Serena with them and she manipulated the Mist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Percy Jackson, or Supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group in the Impala reach the cabin and Serena freezes, " Grover, you got the nose working? "

Grover sniffs around and pales dramatically, " Damn, monster inbound. "

Serena was quick to get her glaive out, " Sammy, you take Grover and Percy into the cabin and get it well defended. Percy isn't trained enough for this and if the monster gets past me at least they'll have you to protect them. "

Serena tosses her brother her bag and dives out of Baby. She races off towards where she was sensing all the chaos coming from. There was no way in hell she was going to allow Baby to be hurt. Dean would be pissed if that were to happen. The dirty blonde haired twelve year old curses long and loud when she spots her foe. It just had to be a damn Hippalectryon, which had the aft parts of a rooster and the front half of a horse. How the hell was she supposed to gank this damn thing anyhow? It would be a helluva lot easier if she were a Zeus kid, " Nike, please I ask you to guide me to victory. Tyche, could I maybe get some good luck coming my way in this fight, double offerings for both of you if I come out of this relatively unscathed. "

With that said Serena charges into battle while her older brother get the cabin, interior and exterior well defended. Dean drives up with Sally just then, they had stopped to get food before making the drive, Dean had managed to find a fire that was lit and offered the whole Boysenberry cheesecake to Eris to ask for her help in getting everyone through the coming days in relatively one piece. Just as he parks Serena is sent sailing right into Gabe's car, a Camaro, Serena thought it was anyhow, she had never really been interested in cars but she could repair Baby.

Serena was already back on her feet by the time Dean made his way around the car and charging back into battle, dodging attacks at the very last second, she briefly wondered if Percy would have been better for this but, he didn't have enough training just yet. " Bro, get Sally into the cabin! "

" On it, Rena, please be careful. "

" Just get a damn fire going so I can make the offerings I need to after this, Dean. Sally, nice to see you again, explain things better to Percy, okay. His protector, Grover is also here along with my other brother, Sammy, he'll be the tallest one here that's human at any rate. I'll work more on Percy's training while we're here. Sammy and Dean can help out with that too. Now, get in that damn cabin while I gank this bastard. " Serena calls out.

Dean chuckles, that was his little sister all right. " Come on, Sally, let's get moving while my badass little sister does her thing. "

Once they've gotten inside Dean heads back out to get all the groceries and bring them in, Serena was dodging at the last possible moment. Thanks to the fact that her immortal grandparents were Nyx(Night) and Erebos(Darkness) Serena had Umbrakinesis and Umbraportation at her disposal as well as damned good night vision. Her great-grandfather on the immortal side was Chaos himself and Eris was most like her grandfather, stirring up trouble wherever and whenever. Just because she could start up wars, case in point the Trojan War, it didn't mean she couldn't do the opposite and keep them from happening.

Shadows rise up and wrap around the Hippalectryon, then her glaive is slicing through the air and the Hippalectryon's neck. One of the feathers remains behind and to Serena's surprise it turns into a Tessen, a battle fan. Serena makes her way into the cabin and curses under her breath, " Hey, Sally, how would you like a Tessen? "

Sally's eyes widen as she takes in the beautiful but deadly fan, " I'd like it, I actually have one for mortal problems but this one could handle other problems, couldn't it? "

" Yep. " Serena says, pulling off her shirt, she always wore Sports Bras underneath and living with two brothers had almost completely diminished her sense of modesty.

Sam was already checking out her wounds while Dean and Sally set to cooking, Dean had a fire going for the offerings that would be made. Serena, once Sam was satisfied she was properly treated makes sure to make her offerings for Nike and Tyche before making offerings for Hestia and her mother as well. Hestia was the goddess of home and hearth, Dean and Sam were Serena's home. Percy makes offerings to Hestia, Eris, and Hermes, Hermes being the god of travelers it made sense to make that particular offering. Sam always made offerings to Athena, as he happened to be an academic sort. However, now that he was hunting again and traveling he had added Hermes, Hestia, and Artemis to those offerings. Of course, he would never forget the offerings to his little sister's mother and patron goddess.

Dean, being the lustful guy he was made offerings to Aphrodite for obvious reasons, Artemis because he happened to be a hunter, Hermes because of his traveling, Eris, because she was so badass and his patron, Apollo for all the medical stuff that he and his sibs managed to get a hold of, and to Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Family so he could better protect his family. Sally made offerings to Hestia, Poseidon the father of her pride and joy, Hera, the goddess of family, and she made one to Demeter for allowing the crops to grow.

Olympus:

Hera smiles, she liked the Winchester boys and their little sister, even if said sister happened to be Eris' first demi child. Not very many mortals took the time to make offerings and Dean Winchester always asked for the safety of his family, something she could get behind. She had also been paying attention when Serena Winchester had stated Percy had been with her and Dean on the day of the Solstice and heard that Hades' symbol was also missing. The Goddess of Marriage and Family frowns in thought, whom would steal both Zeus and Hades' symbols of power. Poseidon's son had been unaware until just moments ago. Eris' daughter had kept him unaware all for his own protection. She'd probably dealt with all the monsters that had shown up before Chiron had been in place.

Of course, there was the fact that she was born into a family of clear sighted mortals that could also kill the things Half-bloods did, well, like Eris she wasn't sure if they were legacies or not. Though she did know Athena had taken a liking to Sam Winchester, enough so that her brain was developing his child at this very moment. Athena had slowed the process down to give him time to grieve his lost fiancée. He'd even placed two golden drachma in her casket so she could pay her way through Charon and into the afterlife.

Cabin:

The next day dawns bright and early and Serena thanks Eos and Apollo for this. Sam was going to be working with Percy that day while Serena took it easy after the beating she'd taken the day before. Of course, it was nothing compared to some of the injuries the Winchester siblings had taken over the years of monster hunting. Sally was working with a regular fan at the moment, going back over the forms before she used her divine Tessen for the katas. Dean was cleaning the weapons while tossing Grover some empty soda cans. His little sister would kill him if he got the satyr drunk.

Serena curls into her oldest brother, just relaxing, it wasn't often she could let her guard down and Dean knew this. He let her relax in his presence, " How bad was Yancy Academy anyhow? "

" Well, Percy and I were operating a black market candy ring. I did prove myself alpha bitch though and helped Percy to cope with that damned Dyslexia and ADHD in school. If not for Sammy I would have never been able to do so myself. " Serena says.

" Quick question, where is your father? " Grover asks.

" Don't know but with the zappy thing and the Nyxian version of Harry Potter's invisibility cloak missing don't have time to go looking for him. Besides, I'm the one that basically raised both of my younger siblings, hell, Eris made me Rena's legal guardian once I hit eighteen since dad, after my mom died turned into a very sucky parent. I defend him to Sammy because I at least know what he was like previously. With Rena, I don't even bother. I know better because Rena will just call me out on the fact that I'm defending him for no good reason. " Dean answers.

At that moment Percy and Sam return, " Well, I worked on knives with him and he has a very good grasp of them, probably because of our little sister here whom I think has a fetish for all things sharp and pointy. "

" Not a fetish, just like knives, not a big fan of swords. " Serena retorts.

" You, get some more sleep, Sammy, I still got those nerf balls in the trunk once Percy's up to it work on his evasion training. " Dean says.

Percy looks up, " Has Serea been to this camp before? "

" Once, when I had no other choice but to leave her there. It did not end well, Chiron had to keep her in the Big House because of the fact that she and the previous head counselor of the Ares Cabin which is Cabin five got into a knockdown, drag out fight. Rena won, beating a guy three times her size, she was six at the time. The rest of the Ares Cabin was out for blood. I have permission to enter camp, Rena can give Sammy and your mom permission as well, or you could. " Dean states.

" How would I do that? " Percy asks.

" Say I, insert your name here, give, insert names of people, permission to enter Camp Half-blood. " Dean tells him.

" That simple? " Percy asks him.

" Yeah, that simple, Percy. Odds are good you're gonna get the quest to find the missing items, choose Rena and Grover to go with you. That way Sammy and I will be able to drive you around to your quest. Eris long ago made Baby divine proof and the Hephaestus kids tricked Baby out some as well. " Dean admits.

" Well, things are definitely going to be fun once we get there. " Percy says.

" If the Hephaestus and Ares kids can work together we may be able to get some Celestial Bronze guns and bullets out of this. " Sam says as he returns from the car with the duffel bag full of nerf balls.

Serena was deeply asleep by this time and Dean shifts her so she's more comfortable, he hated the fact that he'd had to send her to Yancy but Eris had said there was a Half-blood that needed her help. Dean now knew that was Percy. Serena rarely slept peacefully even with prayers and offerings to Hypnos and Morpheus every day and night. Dean knew part of it was the demi-god dreams that all Half-bloods were prone to. The only times she ever slept peacefully was when she curled up with one of her brothers. Dean had taken her to visit Sam at Stanford several times as Sam was generally the one she went to for homework help. She'd even run up a phone bill asking him for help until Dean broke down and asked Eris to get her a divine laptop so she could Skype with Sam instead.

Thankfully the chaos Rena brought into their lives was not much more than what they had already been used to. Dean had always taken on the protector role while Sam was the one that she went to for homework help, especially math because of her Dyscalculia. Their dad hadn't wanted to have her tested for learning disorders but once Dean hit eighteen he had done so. It had been Sam that had figured out all the tricks to help her focus, read, and work with numbers. She was the only Half-blood to have Dyscalculia and it made life so much harder for her.

Percy was soon doing evasion practice with Sam while the youngest Winchester slept curled up in her oldest brother's arms. It was because of Rena that Dean was actually a certified mechanic and he would set up shop during his breaks from hunting to make actual money and stock pile it. Eris had actually paid off all the credit card debt, not that Sam knew this, Eris just redirected the payments for John's debt, and had given him a divine one for any expenses Rena might accrue if she didn't have access to an Apollo child or Nectar and Ambrosia. The card was mostly for medical emergencies though Eris did say that he could use it for him and Sam too, just not John whom basically had never had anything to do with his daughter.

It helped that Eris also gave him investing tips as well. Dean actually had quite a bit of money to his name now. He still stayed at no name hotels for cheap, mostly because that was how he was accustomed to living. Though he had always made sure both of his siblings had food and weather appropriate clothes. It had been hard working part time and getting through school but he had done it. He'd also gone to trade school, his dad had almost bitched about it until Dean pointed out that someone had to look after Serena, that she needed a stable source of income and Dean was good with putting engines back together. It also helped that Dean had managed to scrape together enough money to pay for trade school.

John had actually been proud of Dean for wanting to be able to provide for himself and his siblings. Serena actually helped Dean when it came to taking care of Baby though she made sure she had her worst clothes on and her hair pinned up on her head, she may not have much in the way of vanity but, she still had some and getting good clothes covered with oil, grease, and other car bodily fluids was not her idea of a good time. Though one of the decent Aphrodite sons had spelled her good clothes to remain clean for the brief time she had stayed at camp, or so she had told Dean. Dean actually got along great with the Hephaestus kids along with the Ares kids though mostly the Hephaestus kids.

It was because of him that they were able to restore and take care of classic cars which was another source of revenue for the Camp. Chiron had actually thanked him for that as it gave the Hephaestus kids something to do when they were bored and actually was marketable skills as well. Serena snaps awake at the same time Percy whips around, staring off in the distance, Serena was quick to her feet and joins Percy, " Sam, Dean, protect Sally and Grover. Percy, I'll back you up, you need your first major fight. Remember to…"

" Pray to Nike for victory, and then give her double offerings when I make it out of this alive. " Percy says, Serena had been quick to teach him to honor the minor deities. The major ones always had homage paid to them but not the minor ones. So any of them he could honor he should.

Sam and Dean were not too thrilled to just be watching their baby sister fighting someone unknown Greek monster but, she was right, Percy needed to have his rite of passage fight and it would be better if he had competent back up. They knew she would only help him when he really needed it. She'd been training him whenever she could and Dean helped out when he could as well during the school year. They get Sally and Grover into the cabin and Dean sighs as he keeps watch out one of the windows, " How do you stand it? " Sally asks him.

" I grew up learning how to hunt the things that go bump in the night, Sally, learning my little sister happens to be a demi-goddess wasn't that strange. When she was old enough Sammy and I both trained her as much as we could. She hates swords though, prefers the glaive and daggers. " Dean says, " Yeah, I hate seeing either of my siblings in danger, I raised Rena and practically raised Sammy too. "

" I'm actually surprised you don't have a few little Winchesters of your own running around. " Sam says, snorting.

" Little sister is a very good judge of character and if they don't like the fact that she comes first then they're not even worth the even worth the effort of a quick fling. " Dean tells his little brother.

Sally's eyes widen, " No, not him not Pasiphae's son as Percy's first monster. "

Dean winces, " Shit, Rena's first monster was a Manticore. "

Sam shudders as he remembers that, " I still have nightmares about that fight, she damn near died and yet somehow, she won and healed up. Of course, you couldn't leave her side after that fight until she recovered. Dear Athena, I thought we would lose her. "

Dean winces again, " I know, Sammy, she felt so frail and she never had before, even as a baby. "

Serena watches as Percy deals with the Minotaur, she had told him that he couldn't turn sharply. She's surprised when Percy manages to leap up and over him, one of his horns getting caught in a tree, grab on to the other horn and pull back, snapping it off and then killing him with it, " Holy shit, you broke off his horn, that is one sweet spoil, go make your offerings to Nike, I'll carry your spoil back. "

Everyone else was in shock too at what Percy had managed to do, " Sally, who's his father? " Dean asks.

" He has to be claimed. " Sally murmurs.

Dean curses that, at least Eris had claimed his little sister though their dad hadn't, the bastard. If he hadn't've had Rena to look after Dean would never have rebelled against their father. Thankfully John did understand family and knew Serena deserved better than he had given his boys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Percy Jackson, or Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy honestly didn't see what was so special about the way he had beaten the Minotaur though he had made sure to give the proper offerings to every deity he had prayed to for help. Serena stretches out and grins, " Hey, Sammy, let's see if college dulled your reflexes any. "

Sam smirks, " I kicked Dean's ass, what does that tell you? "

Dean rolls his eyes, " That Dean needs to get a hobby and getting laid is not a hobby, Dean. " Serena says before he can speak.

Sam chuckles, " Sis, I've missed you. Point system or until one of us yields? "

" Yields, we're the only ones that have been to actual dojos and had formal training, Sammy. "

" True, but only because you saved our one sensei's cat. "

" That was a Nekomata but, true. " Serena says as Sam continues to warm up, they never went into a spar without properly stretching out, part of the reason why Sam always managed to kick Dean's ass.

Percy and the others all settle in to watch the spar between brother and sister. Serena was the only Half-blood that had been trained outside of camp and was able to face Hellhounds like it was nothing. She was the only one whom went into the woods for training every day, she, when she had been at Camp had trained with the Hephaestus cabin, Cabin Nine. Percy was shocked by how much his friend had been holding back on him, though she was getting him to that point. He understood that you needed to be able to fight without weapons as well as with them. Though Dean and Serena had tried him out with a crossbow and declared he should have nothing to do with archery of any kind. That was fine by him, he sees the same opening Serena did and watches as his friend capitalizes on it.

Her older brother rolls with the hit and comes up still ready to fight. Dean winces, " I sometimes think we were too effective at teaching her how to take down opponents bigger than her but, at the same time I want her to be able to defend herself if neither of us is there for her. "

" You're thinking of human threats too, aren't you? " Sally asks him.

" Damn straight, Sally. I know there are perverts out there and I want her to know how to recognize them and then be able to kick their asses if they try anything with her. " Dean states.

Percy snorts, " All she has to do is glare and they leave her alone. The few that don't deal with me. No one messes with my friends! " Percy states.

Dean was impressed with the amount of sincerity in that statement not to mention all out sheer protectiveness it had in it as well as ferocity. Hmm, kid might be worthy of hanging out with his baby sister after all. Serena goes into a split in order to dodge an attack and immediately contorts into a sweep kick, knocking Sam on his ass and she was quick to pin him with a foot above his manhood, " All right, I yield, you fight dirty. " Sam says.

" Got to, no one fights fair in real life, Sammy. " Serena retorts.

Percy chuckles, " Nice, Serea, but what do you do about female opponents? "

" Threaten to stomp on their precious noses. " Serena says matter-of-factly.

Sally snickers, " Dean, you've raised her well. "

" What can I say, she's made sure I don't make some serious mistakes with my womanizing ways. " Dean says.

" Yeah, 'cause you always go for looks, at least Sammy looks for more than looks he also goes for depth, intelligence. I'm actually surprised he doesn't have an Athena kid to take care of by now. "

Sam blinks at this, " Shit, that was actually Athena? "

Serena can't help it, she outright laughs at this, " You met the actual goddess and didn't even realize it, damn, Sammy, you're slipping. " Dean says, he was chuckling as well.

Sam groans, " There are some women actually named Athena you know. " Bitch face number six was in place.

" He does have a point. " Sally says.

" Okay, yeah, still how long did she hang around, Sammy? " Dean asks.

" About a month, I actually taught her how to use a gun and maintain one. She disappeared the day before Jess…"

" Might explain why she hasn't had your kid yet, she's giving you time to grieve. " Serena muses out loud.

Sam blinks and his eyes widen at this supposition, " Well, I guess we'll see, won't we? "

" I can babysit if necessary. " Sally says, " Children need a mother's love and I'm sure you'd work it out so you'd be a part of your child's life if it comes to that. "

" Damn straight I will. " Sam says, his voice filled with conviction.

" Then you're already ahead of our old man, Sammy. " Serena says.

Dean snorts, she had a point, John Winchester had never been there for his daughter, hell, Serena would tell Dean he was being an idiot for wanting to find their father but Dean had known him as a father, his siblings hadn't. Plus, Sammy had a hard on for the demon that killed their mom because he killed his girl. Dean couldn't blame him for that either but, Serena was going to make him talk. Serena stares the middle Winchester child down, " Talk now, or so help me I'll make the Nair incident seem like mere child's play. "

Sam gulps at this, why did her mother have to be a chaos goddess anyhow? Sam just opened up and talked, told them everything, " That's it, you're meeting Lou Ellen and getting trained on how to use your abilities and maybe some of the Apollo kids as well. Magic, like anything is neither inherently good or evil, I've had longer to hammer that point home to Dean. I can tell you also have TK or telekinesis and you are going to learn how to use them the damned responsible way and not take any short cuts. Stupid demi dreams. "

Sam winces at the stern look she was sending him and immediately agrees. Dean would be hanging out with the Hephaestus kids for the most part while Serena would probably stick to Percy mostly and Percy's mom would be allowed in the Big House since either Percy or Serena was going to give her permission to enter camp.

Once the weekend ended with no more incidents and Percy received more training they head to Camp Half-Blood and Percy and Serena immediately intone that they gave Sam Winchester and Sally Jackson permission to enter camp. Beckdendorf immediately met them, checking over Baby, " Dean, Serena, welcome back. I'm guessing the tall one is your other brother, Sam, right? "

" I am, we also have Percy Jackson and his mother Sally. Sally's here for her own protection, we're here until Percy gets the quest we know he's going to get. " Sam says.

Beckendorf grins, " Sweet, hey, Dean, we got another Impala here, it's a '66 and it's blood red. "

Dean grins, " Oh, I am so there, Beckendorf, though first, show Percy around, would ya and fill him in. Rena kept him mostly ignorant but she trained him as a Hunter. Oh, yeah, ever thought of making guns to deal with your monsters? "

Beckendorf starts cursing in Ancient Greek under his breath and Serena grins, " That would be a no and now he's kicking himself for not thinking of something so obvious. "

Dean chuckles at this while Serena whistles in a certain pattern, a young girl runs over and Serena grins, " Lou Ellen, the Sasquatch here is my older brother Sam, he needs some training with his abilities. You may need an Apollo Camper's help, prophetic dreams and he may end up with TK too. " Serena says.

" Nice to meet you, Sam, now come with me and we'll see about getting your training started. "

Beckendorf leads Percy off and Serena leads Sally to the Big House, Grover and Dean following them. " Ah, young Miss Winchester, welcome back. Sally, welcome to camp but how…"

" Percy gave his mom permission to enter and I gave Sam permission to enter. Sam is with Lou Ellen now learning to control the TK I know he has and maybe an Apollo camper can help him with his prophetic dreams. We'll be here until a quest is issued to find zap happys zappy thing. " Serena answers.

Chiron chokes at that description, " Why? "

" Well, Sammy and I can drive them to where they need to be, plus, Sammy and I also can handle the monsters too. My car is monster proof thanks to Eris and the Hephaestus kids. Percy just needs some more training, oh, Percy and archery are a very bad mix, tried it. "

" Oh dear, other weapons? "

" Well, he has done good with knives and swords, beat Pasiphae's son without any and only me as back up. " Serena says, " I've trained him as a hunter and I kept him as unaware as possible. You showing up nearly screwed everything to Tartarus though. "

Chiron winces at this, " You'd been dealing with the monsters and slowly introducing him to the things you and your family hunt. Then I show up and the Latin teacher that was there previously disappears. You being Eris' child that wouldn't have fooled you for a second. I bet you had to work harder to shield Percy, didn't you? "

" Damn straight and I had to gank way too many monsters to be comfortable. I still don't know how the hell I managed to make it through school with as many almost completely sleepless nights as I had to have. Thankfully Dean swung by more than usual and it took some of the pressure off of me. " Serena murmurs.

" Oh, right, Sally has a Tessen and needs some training to use that, someone here good with Tessen? " Dean asks.

" Actually yes, Nakamura Ethan, a son of Nemesis. He got here not that long ago. "

" Sweet, I need to go see my cousin then. " Serena says and races off.

Dean chuckles, " Maybe she can actually have friends here this time other than Lou Ellen. "

Serena pauses when she sees the Ares kids surrounding Percy and she storms over, shadows whipping around her, " Cabin five, who the hell is your head counselor these days? "

" I am, Clarisse LaRue, why? "

" Serena Winchester, Daughter of Eris, don't fuck with Percy. I don't have very many friends, ya hear me. "

The Ares kids back down, no one wanted the daughter of the Chaos Goddess pissed at them, " 'Sides, Percy could take ya anyhow, he just chooses not to be all badass most of the time. Mostly 'cause of his mom and she rocks. You all leave Sally alone she married an absolutely horrible man just to protect Percy. " Serena adds.

" How good are you, Prissy? "

Percy smirks, " Got someplace where this can go down, don't want my mom to see what I can really do when I cut loose. "

" I think we can accommodate you, Prissy. " Clarisse says, " Oh, Winchester, you're all right, liked how you put my douche of a half-brother in his place. "

" Got two older mortal half-brothers myself. Now, where can I find Ethan Nakamura, we're cousins through our moms. "

" Archery range. " Clarisse answers.

" Oh, Clarisse, whatever you do, do not allow Percy to use any sort of bow and arrow, archery does not like Percy. " Serena says.

" Serea, cut me some slack. "

" Give him daggers though. " Serena says, grinning wickedly.

Clarisse shudders when she sees the feral light in Percy's eyes, apparently he liked daggers. Serena wanders off and Percy tracks her progress peripherally. He liked knowing where she was, he'd gotten used to watching her back once she'd started taking him on more hunts. Generally they were just salt and burns though but Percy didn't care. Once at the arena Percy rolls his shoulders and warms up, " How we doin' this anyhow, Clarisse? "

The burly Ares daughter grins, " Street style, that suit you? "

" Suits me just fine, chica. " Percy quips, his entire body language had changed screaming out challenge me at your own risk.

The Ares children all spoke fluent body language and they knew Winchester was right, Percy was a badass when he wanted to be, " Prissy, you'll probably be staying in Cabin Eleven, the Hermes Cabin if you don't get claimed. "

" God of travelers, right. Well, here's hoping my dad claims me. " Percy says only for a trident to start glowing above his head. He looks up when he sees the looks of the Ares kids, his sea green eyes roll at this, " I should have known, explains why my mother loves the beach and why strange things seem to happen around me that involve water. At least now I can let Dean, Sam, and Serea stay in my cabin. Along with my mother, I figure if I give permission they can stay in it, right? "

" That'll do it, Prissy. " Clarisse says.

Serena smirks when she spots Ethan, only one of Asian descent on the archery range currently, " Nakamura-san, can I speak to you for a moment? "

" What's up? "

" I'm an Eris kid, figured you might like to hang out with some family since Nemi is my aunt. "

Ethan's entire demeanor changes with that one sentence, " Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. "

" Serena Winchester, Daughter of Eris, come on, let's head for the arena and watch my best friend Percy kick Cabin Five ass. " Serena says.

They get to know each other on the way to the arena and Serena sees Lou Ellen running herd on Sammy with an Apollo camper. It looked like the show hadn't started yet but they did get there in time to seem Percy get claimed, " Ah, hell, damn prophecy. " Serena mutters.

Ethan winces even he knew what prophecy that was, looked like her friend was a big three kid. " Explains why all those incidents with water happened whenever he was pissed though. "

Ethan snorts at what his cousin says, " How long have you known him? "

" One entire school year, I knew he was a Half-blood but I kept him as unaware as possible. Never really had an opportunity to make friends, seeing as how my brothers are Hunters of the not Greek baddies. Ghosts, werewolves, wendigoes, that sort of thing. For the most part I was homeschooled, Sammy generally taught me what I needed to know even after he went to Stanford Dean would swing me by so Sammy could make sure I was ready for tests or to avoid a certain awkward conversation with his little sister. "

" The Talk, right? " Ethan asks.

" That and I had my first period at ten, luckily one of Sammy's college friends, a female one took that over. "

Ethan winces, " Damn, that would suck for all parties, wouldn't it. "

" No kidding but we were all spared that embarrassment, cous. " Serena says and smirks when the other Ares kids clear off, looked like Percy was going to fight Clarisse. Serena recognized Percy's stance, they'd snuck out several times just to get fresh air and knew badass street fighting Percy was coming out to play.

The action started with a bang almost, Clarisse dashing forward ready to throw a punch only to have Percy immediately counter and send her ass over tea kettle. Serena snorts, full frontal assaults didn't work with Percy. Leave it to an Ares kid to go that route, Percy was already on the move, going after Clarisse, nailing her with a shot to the ribs, Percy was never too vindictive unless the one he was fighting had truly pissed him off and they soon learned they did not want to be on the wrong side of Percy Jackson's temper. Clarisse grunts as the kick connects and Percy has already back flipped away from her and lands in a sturdy but flexible stance.

" I'll admit it, Prissy, you're good, but don't get cocky. "

" Ya ain't seen nothin' yet, Clarisse. " Percy says, his New York accent coming out full force with a bit of street twang to it, the one he carefully hid from his mother. Sally Jackson would not understand Percy's need to fight, to prove himself dominant. Percy was the alpha male of their area, he did not tolerate indiscriminate bullying. He redirected and targeted those that truly deserved it. Serena liked that side of Percy, the side that said he was no one's fool.

As a flurry of punches and kicks are exchanged the audience of Ares kids is stunned while Ethan grins, " Damn, he's good. "

" I know, the best place to learn how to fight is on the streets for a Half-blood. Dean doesn't mind so long as I don't get too messed up, he knows the rules are different for me. Hell, he'll consider you family since you are my cousin through mom. " Serena says, " HEY, Jackson, step it up already so ya cin claim yer cabin. "

Percy smirks and Clarisse is left blinking trying to figure out how the hell he had beaten her, no hogtied her so damn quickly. Serena grins and heads down, bringing Ethan with her, it was time Percy met her cousin, " Hey, Perce, nice fight, this is Ethan Nakamura, my maternal cousin, think he can bunk in your cabin, maybe open up the Hermes cabin a little bit. "

" Pleasure, Ethan. I see no reason why he can't bunk in my cabin. Let's go now, hey, Clarisse, which one is mine? "

" Cabin three, Prissy. " Clarisse answers.

" I, Percy Jackson, do hereby give my permission for Sally Jackson, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Serena Winchester, and Ethan Nakamura to enter Cabin Three. "

A resounding crashing of waves is heard and Percy grins, " Thanks, Dad. "

Ethan, Serena, and Percy make their way to Cabin Three, " Oh, Clarisse, Cabin Three has an alliance with Cabin Five, I like you Ares kids. Beckendorf mentioned something about Capture the Flag. "

Clarisse grins, that would burn Annabeth something fierce, especially since Cabin three had an Eris kid and a Nemesis kid, not to mention Hunters of the Supernatural. It would be a sight to behold, that was for certain.

Olympus:

Nemesis was quite surprised when her son Ethan found acceptance with the son of Poseidon and his cousin, Eris' daughter. Then again she had been watching over the Winchester family and knew how important family was to them. Serena Winchester would never willingly turn on family and she had been the one to reach out to Ethan. Perhaps she would not need to side with Kronos after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, PJO, or SPN.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Camp Half-Blood:

Cabin Three joins Cabin Nine for their day, though Sam still had lessons with Lou Ellen and an Apollo camper. Cabin Five joined in on this since they had been told about the idea of making celestial bronze guns. Of course, this meant getting a few Athena kids involved as well, Malcolm for one, they flat out refused to work with Annabeth so Adabelle Johnston was drafted for the project as well. Ethan was working with Sally and her Tessen when he wasn't training himself. Dean was working on the '66 Impala that the Hephaestus kids had managed to get ahold of.

Currently Cabin's Three and Nine were running the obstacle course. This meant Percy, Ethan, Serena, Sam, Dean, and surprisingly enough Sally all were put through their paces. Cabin Nine was also hard at work making armor for all of them and trying to make a sword that suited Percy. No sword was balanced just right for him, they'd come close a few times yet, hadn't had a true successful sword for him.

The Pegasi at camp had really taken to Percy, not surprising considering Poseidon happened to be the father of horses. Serena could be found most days sparring against Luke Castellan of the Hermes cabin, Cabin Eleven. Of course, her glaive gave her an unfair advantage in reach, but not all fights were fair, which she had pointed out to the entirety of the cabin. Lou Ellen had since been extended an invitation to Cabin Three as well and so had Butch, a son of Iris. It freed up a little space in Cabin Eleven thankfully. Ethan also continued to bond with Serena as well. Butch and Dean surprisingly enough got on well together as well.

Capture the Flag had almost snuck up on them, Sally had volunteered to man the Infirmary, she could at least clean wounds. Cabin Six, Athena's cabin was in some deep shit. Sure they had Cabin Eleven, Cabin Seven, and Cabin Four but Cabin Five, Ares' kids had Cabin's Three, Nine, Twelve, and Ten. Apparently Serena Winchester, daughter of Eris had managed to get them off their asses and fighting. How she did this no one except maybe her brothers knew and they weren't talking.

Sam and Serena look over the map Clarisse had provided them, " Percy definitely gets the creek, Ethan, are you any good at archery? " Sam says.

" Yeah, why? "

Serena smirks, " You be in a tree providing cover fire for Percy. Aim to incapacitate only. "

Ethan grins at this, " I am so liking this. "

Clarisse has to smile, " You two are damn good at this. "

" Had to be growing up as hunters of the Supernatural. Who is the best at stealth here? " Sam asks.

Castor and Pollux of Cabin Twelve step forward along with Silena Beauregard of Cabin Ten, " Okay, you three will be going after the flag. Jake, Nyssa, and Beck you three will provide security for them. Serena and Dean will be causing general mayhem along with the rest of us. " Sam finishes.

" Damn, that is a plan worthy of Athena. " Clarisse says, whistling.

" Sammy may be ending up with an Athena kid, he actually attracted the goddess herself while he was at Stanford. " Serena says.

" Makes sense. We have an Eris kid on our side, so let's show how to really bring out some mayhem. "

Ethan and Serena both tackle the spy they had spotted, " Well, Chase, did you think spying would work. The game has already started, drag her to jail. Let's go, get into position, Nakamura, take her hat. " Clarisse orders.

Everyone scatters and sets to work, Sam and some Ares kids along with Lou Ellen guard the jail zone for their side. The blue team found themselves in dire straits after Annabeth's capture. She was their planner, Malcolm was now thrust into the position of commander and his sister hadn't read him into the plan fully, probably not expecting to get caught. The Aphrodite Campers, those that could Charmspeak were taking many of the opposition off to jail while the Hephaestus kids, Butch, Dean, and Serena raised holy Hades on the battlefield.

The blue team was quickly falling apart without proper leadership while the red team was quite ready and willing to kick some serious ass. Ethan was incapacitating anyone that got close to the border to try and go after their flag. The few that got past him did not get past Percy. Silena, Castor, and Pollux rush past just then and manage to cross the border, Percy parting the water for them. A dove appears on the flag and Silena cheers along with her siblings, they had never known how much fun Capture the Flag really was.

Olympus:

Ares smirks as he looks at his sister, " Looks like your favorite daughter got taken out like a noob, sis. "

" Quiet, you heathen, Sam Winchester is as good as an Athena kid, his little sister is an Eris kid and they also had a Nemesis kid as well. You can't plan for chaos. "

" Which is why my side won, sis. " Ares states, for once keeping a civil tongue.

Athena just hated the fact that he was right about that, Ares had always been more of a plan on the go guy. That gave his children the edge in this fight, not to mention the fact that Annabeth had been reckless in trying to listen to the other team's plan. If Serena and Ethan hadn't noticed her Sam or Dean would have. Winchesters were very good at what they did and more importantly they all developed their sixth sense, the danger sense, plus, all of their other senses were at their peak due to the fact that they hunted for the Supernatural. Athena had been observing Sam and he was almost ready for his child, maybe she'd do something different from the norm and have twins.

" Don't forget, it was my cabin, my children that really shifted the tide of that battle, Ares, Athena. " Aphrodite says.

" I must admit, I never realized that Charmspeak could be so dangerous until your children used it in such a manner. " Athena says.

" Agreed, though I do wonder how Eris' kid managed to convince them to fight. " Ares muses out loud.

Aphrodite chuckles, " She threatened to hit them where it hurt, their looks. She threatened them with a rash of pranks that would make the Stoll brothers preferable. "

Athena blinks, " That was all it took? "

" Mind you Eris' daughter is Serenity the V reincarnated. " Aphrodite adds.

Athena and Ares both blanch at this statement, " Dear Lady Rhea, she's back, but why now? "

" Her last request was that she not be exposed to the machinations of her mother and court so I kept her soul until she would be twelve in 2005 as the Judeo-Christian and Greco-Roman pantheons both need help. Us with Kronos and yes, the Crooked One is waking up, and the Winchester brothers are the true vessels for Michael and Lucifer. " Eris says.

" Of course, you placed the hime where she would be of the most help with Poseidon's son and to keep Heaven and Hell from manipulating Sam and Dean Winchester. Clever, actually, ingenious, Eris. " Athena says.

" She was my very best friend, she understood me, trusted me. No way in hell was I going to allow her to be used as a puppet by those that should have cherished her. " Eris snaps.

" What did happen then anyhow, Eris? " Aphrodite asks.

" They turned on her and killed her, essentially, she had managed to get out of her contract with Endymion, always was better at politics than her mother, and got him married off to Beryl. That meant that Beryl never attacked the Moon. Instead, due to her actions, the Inner and Outers courts, well, save for Saturn, she'd never hurt her older half-sister, started plotting. They killed her, only after one hell of a fight, Sailors Nyx, Nemesis, Hesper, Dike, Nike, Eos, Psyche, and Saturn all fought to the bitter end to defend her. Serena, well, she went Full Moon Style and started kicking ass and taking names. The Lunar Royal Army fought on her side, as did the Saturnian Royal army. Sailor Current was a sight to behold along with Sailors Ebb and Eddy. Sailor Destiny did what she could but she had yet to find an apprentice, so she could not leave the Destiny Gates. It was a glorious battle as the Night Court all threw in with Serena.

In the end it came down to the Outsiders and the Planetary Senshi. They killed each other though Serena, I'll never forget it, she took the hit meant for Saturn, this after she had just come from beating her mother and gaining the throne. She ordered Saturn to end it after she died. Saturn agreed with my taking of the hime's soul, she wanted her sister to be free. " Eris states.

Flames start to fill the throne room as Lady Hestia's temper erupts, " Of all the damned, stupid things to do. She saves them for a war that would have ended everything and they turn on her! "

Little known fact was that Lady Hestia had been the one to comfort the hime when her own mother turned on the girl, beat her brutally, just to make sure the child was a puppet. Unfortunately for Serenity the IV Hestia looked out for her niece, made sure she received the proper care, and told her brother Hades what was happening to his daughter. Needless to say Hades and Serenity the IV got into several knock down drag out fights because of this. Lady Hestia wasn't one to swear often but, generally, like Sailors Neptune and Pluto, shit was about to meet fan.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto, long viridian hair up in a half bun, garnet eyes, white sleeveless body suit, black boots, knee high with white trim along the top, black skirt and scarf along with the trim on her white elbow length gloves, garnet colored front and back bows, golden tiara on her brow with an oval shaped garnet in the center and garnet colored triangular shaped earrings, black choker with a round garnet hanging from it, curses under her breath quite creatively. Where the hell was that bitch she was forced to call a princess anyhow? She should have been reincarnated with the others but, noooo. Not even Mercury could find the detestable bitch.

How the hell those pathetic Outsiders had managed to match them move for move she didn't know. It shouldn't have been possible and yet Sailor Eos had weakened Mars dramatically, in fact they had all been dying from their wounds when they went to strike down Saturn and the hime had acted to save her worthless sister. If Sailor Nyx were to be privy to her thoughts the Temporal/Spatial Senshi would have already had her ass kicked in several different ways before Nyx pimped her out.

Camp Half Blood:

Annabeth Chase was infuriated that a mere child of Eris and a child of Nemesis had humiliated her so terribly. Lord Kronos was right, the gods needed to be overthrown. Thalia should never have been forced to pay the price for existing, that was just stupid. Luke, while angered at his father, loved his siblings. He had been the last one to go on a quest, and instead of getting a golden apple, they were to get one of Ladon's scales. They had gone in cocky, Luke had admitted it, and accepted the fact that arrogance had gotten his fellow questers killed, though even Annabeth didn't miss the former Ares Cabin Counselor, Clarisse was right, he had been a douche.

It sickened the child of Athena to see Grover cozying up to the Poseidon spawn though even Annabeth knew better than to mess with Ethan or Serena, as a six year old Serena had beaten the entirety of the Ares Cabin. She was so not messing with that. Of course, seducing the Poseidon's spawn might make things work better for her and her faction in the long run. Ethan would have been useful too if not for the fact that the Eris spawn had acknowledged him as family.

Mitchell, one of the younger Aphrodite sons immediately seeks out Serena. He was no fool and knew exactly what needed to be done. He was one of the few that had gotten empathy and Annabeth was a danger to everyone. Serena frowns heavily when Mitchell is done explaining what he had felt from the head counselor of Cabin Six. The only known child of Eris whistles a New York Taxi Cab whistle. This brought Percy, Dean, Sam, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Butch, Sally, Beckendorf, and Ethan running. She has Mitchell repeat what he had told her and Clarisse frowns too, " Damn, this ain't good. If Annie's really a threat we need to start preparing now and give this guy protection. "

" I can give him permission to enter my cabin or you or Beckendorf could do the same. You're right, we have to be ready for whatever may come our way. " Percy says in response to Clarisse.

Beckendorf looks thoughtful, " I, Charles Beckendorf, head counselor of Cabin Nine, do hereby give Mitchell Chaveux, permission to enter Cabin Nine and place him under Cabin Nine's protection. "

" I, Clarisse LaRue, head counselor of Cabin Five, do hereby place Mitchell Chaveux under the protection of Cabin Five. "

" I, Percy Jackson, head counselor of Cabin Three, do hereby place Mitchell Chaveux under the protection of Cabin Three. "

Three flashes of light occur and the entire camp grinds to a halt, orders of protection hadn't been placed in a long time. Dionysus hums thoughtfully at this turn of events, it looked like things were about to get interesting. Of course, his father would not be pleased by this turn of events, then again with an Eris daughter in camp things were going to get shaken up regardless. He had also seen the Hephaestus Cabin working out protections for Thalia's tree. His little sister really didn't deserve what had happened to her. While he may not like having to live with the little heathens he did realize that children should never pay for the sins of the parents.

Look at Athena's children, forever terrified of spiders because Athena just couldn't accept the fact that there was someone better than her. Arachne didn't deserve what happened to her nor did Medusa. Because they were immortal they didn't stop and think about the consequences if they were to have demi children. Well, his cousin, a thousand years ago had and had called them out on their arrogance, including Zeus. She had refused to let them ignore their own mistakes and she took them to task over it as well. As much as it pained him to admit it Peter Johnson was exactly what the Olympians needed to hold them accountable for their own actions. Look at how many unclaimed children there were or claimed but not cabin of their own like with Nathan Katana, Clutch, and Mary Helen.

It was decidedly quixotic of the gods to think for one second their children wouldn't resent them because they basically ignored them. Zeus imbecilic rule was going to cost them all very soon.

Chiron was in quite the quandary at the moment. If orders of protection were being placed then there was something very wrong within Camp Half Blood. He, too, had noticed the protections going up around Thalia's tree, which admittedly was something they should have done, as that tree protected the borders of the camp. Cabin's Five, Nine, and Ten were all taking turns guarding the tree until the automated protections were up and running. He also needed to have Percy ask for the quest, they were running out of time now.

Percy asked for the quest and got it from the Oracle, he repeats it for his friends and cabin mates, " You shall go west and face that god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned, The camp shall be betrayed by one who was a friend, and you shall fail to save what matters most in the end. "

" Damn, Prissy, this ain't good, who ya taking? " Clarisse asks.

" Serena and Grover. Ethan, I need you to watch out for my mom. Sam and Dean shall be our ride, got any of those guns done yet, Beckendorf? "

" Actually, yes, Mark and Sherman have managed to test out two of them and they passed inspection, Lou Ellen spelled them for infinite ammo. Sam, Dean, you can have those. " Beckendorf says.

" Got it, keep working on more modern weapons made out of Celestial Bronze, the Apollo kids would probably make excellent sharpshooters. " Dean says.

" What does that last line refer to anyhow? " Lou Ellen asks.

" Well, if Sally wouldn't be here it would refer to her, now, it's hard to say. " Sam admits, " There's also the fact that prophecies are notoriously fickle, no offense is meant to Apollo. "

" You do raise a good point, Sammy. Basically you and Dean are transportation, thankfully Lou Ellen has made it so Baby can shrink down, as Percy can't go in the air because Zap Happy is well, zap happy. This means we either take water transportation or go by land. " Serena states.

" Land it is since Baby has been tricked out. I'm pretty sure Eris will allow us to use the divine credit card she gave me, that will handle costs. Percy and Serena both need to have ambrosia and nectar on them. " Dean states.

" I can charm a bag for Percy similar to the one Serena has, this way they can have their weapons and other stuff on them at all times. " Lou Ellen says.

" The bag my mother gave me also has a charm that allows whatever you are thinking of to appear in your hand once your hand is shoved into the bag, not to mention the fact that only Dean and myself can open it. Make one for Grover as well, that way he can carry his own supply of food. " Serena says.

Lou Ellen nods thoughtfully and sets to work while Serena looks to Beckendorf, " Is there any way to make a walkie talkie that doesn't draw monsters to us, or even a cell phone because it would make staying in touch a helluva lot easier. "

" I think my sibs and I can figure something out with help from some Athena kids. You're right, we need a less conspicuous way of staying in contact around the mortals though you use a cell phone. "

" Mom gave me mine when she realized how often I'd be moving around with my siblings. " Serena retorts.

" Okay, we have to get to work on that immediately, Clarisse, get in touch with Malcolm and see if he's willing to help us plan for the betrayal of the camp. Also to help us come up with demigod friendly cell phones because face it, Iris Messaging is not easy to do and rather inconvenient, no offense meant to Lady Iris. " Beckendorf admits.

" Yeah, I can see how that might be helpful. I'll try and get in touch with Malcolm without Annabeth finding out. It won't be easy and we also don't know how many are ready to betray the camp as well. " Clarisse states.

Ethan frowns, " I can tell you the unclaimed ones will definitely revolt as they feel uncared for. Hell, that stupid rule of Zap Happy's to not allow the gods to interact with their children is moronic at best. "

" No arguments here, Nakamura, none of us like that rule, they don't have to protect us, they could just send birthday presents, cards, letters, stuff like that just so we know they care. Instead because of that rule they only acknowledge us when they need us for the most part. It does breed resentment. " Butch says.

Once the preparations are made the questers pile into Baby, thanks to Lou Ellen Sam could now sit comfortably in the back seat. " We essentially need to get to LA and hopefully find the Nyxian version of Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak before we get there so we can return it to Lord Hades. We also have to find the zappy thing for Mr. Zap Happy so he doesn't throw a tantrum, that sums the situation up, right? " Dean asks.

" Yep, so we find the zappy thing and the Nyxian version of the Invisibility Cloak, we also may have to gank a few monsters here and there, make sure to ask Nike, Tyche, and whomever else for help, remember to make the proper offerings at meal times as well. That sums everything up quite well. No one jinx this quest or so help me I will up the chaos quotient in that individual's life by ten, got it. "

The males all shiver and nod, Serena, even though she was twelve could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Then again considering her maternal lineage it wasn't that surprising.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, SPN, or PJO.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis, quoting someone, or titles _

Baby:

Dean was behind the wheel as he has Sam try and find them the quickest route to Los Angeles, they had to make sure to stop Zap Happy's hissy fit of epic proportions while also retrieving the Nyxian version of Harry's Potter's invisibility cloak. Damn, the Winchester luck sucked balls, didn't it? " Okay, someone needs to stay with Grover and protect him if we have ta gank some idjit monsters. " Serena says.

" True, still, we need to try and piece together what the hell happened to begin with. Everything went down on the Winter Solstice, two of the Big Three's Power symbols went missing, so how were they stolen, only a demi could steal another god's symbol. " Sam says firmly.

" I would generally say it was Luke, head counselor of the Hermes cabin but, that's too damn cliché. Plus, there's the fact that some of Athena's children have invisibility caps. If we could find out who all went to Olympus that day. "

" Well, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Katie Gardener, basically the counselors, why? " Grover asks.

" Odds are Annabeth did the actual thieving. I'm thinking the past is starting to repeat itself, this means the Crooked One may be rising. After that was…shit, the Giant War. Well, hell, this ain't gonna be good no matter how ya look at this. Percy, ya need ta let your badass self out more often. " Serena states firmly.

" Yeah, I know, Serea. Still, we need to complete this quest first. "

" We also need to start seeking alliances with the Titans that are against the Crooked One, Leto, Tethys, Rhea, Selene and hope to hell we get to them first since Zap Happy is going to bury his head in the sand about this. " Serena mutters.

" Maybe we can have Ethan and the others work on that. " Percy muses out loud.

" It would be helpful and get ahead of the drive to join your grandfather, Percy. " Dean ripostes.

" Dammit, the fucker is my paternal grandfather, isn't he? " Percy snaps.

" There's the badass. " Dean and Serena say.

" Damn straight, I know when I need to switch over. Don't got much of a choice, besides, my mom's not here so I can cut loose, I'll just have to edit the tale when I tell it to her and make sure Apollo and none of his children are nearby so they can't bust me. " Percy admits.

" Is it sad that most people actually have to separate personalities and yet they just don't own up to it? " Sam asks.

" Everyone has a light and dark side, it's just people like us are more in tune with both sides than other people. It's the quiet ones along with the happy-go-lucky ones you have to watch out for. " Serena retorts, it didn't help that Dean had been her primary male role model while Eris had actually been a mom since there was no one else to help teach her how to use her abilities. Besides, Eris was technically a Primordial Goddess and therefore Zeus' idiotic laws had no effect on her.

Eris flouted this when she could and Zeus knew better than to mess with the Chaos Goddess, Trojan War ring any bells? Of course, she should have been invited to that wedding as well. Couldn't blame her for bringing out the spiteful bitch and stirring things up. Plus, if Zeus messed with her she could just call in Chaos himself. Serena also made sure to make offerings to Chaos, Erebus, Nyx, Nemesis, and the rest of her maternal family, even if it was just to say hi. No one should be forgotten and that included Hebe, Enyo, Phobos, Deimos, Morpheus, Melinoe, Hecate, Persephone, Psyche, Nike, Dike, Tyche, Eos…all of the minor gods and goddesses should be recognized and respected.

The more of them they could possibly get on their side in the upcoming conflict could only be considered a good thing. Thankfully Eris had made it so no one of divine origins could spy on Baby. Chaos was a quite wonderful thing after all and while she may not wield it to the extent of her grandfather Eris still did a very fine job. Serena actually liked the fact she had Chaos as a great-grandfather, at least she wasn't related to the Crooked One so immediately like Percy happened to be.

Delos:

Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Young Girls, and Childbirth smirks wickedly, soon she would be able to trick that foolish cousin of hers into taking the Bolt into her Uncle Hades' domain. Too bad Eris' spawn just had to make damn certain he couldn't be blamed for the theft. She and Annabeth, a Hunter of hers that she hadn't made take the vow just yet, had planned this out to perfection, then again Artemis didn't have to worry about losing her chastity if she was having sex with another woman. Annabeth could think of such clever ways to use her mouth and hands on her mistress. Not even Aphrodite had caught on to the fact that Artemis had a lover and they used her cabin for their nightly play. Yes, it was nightly as her chariot could be programmed and run automatically.

The only wrench in the plan may be her twin, Apollo. The God of Music, Truth, Sun, Young men, the arts, healing, and prophecy. Still, her father was getting to be entirely too arrogant though Artemis found it hilarious that her own sister had sold herself to her in order to get money to survive, well her half-sister that was now a pine tree thanks to dear old dad. No one had figured out that her Hunters served her in many ways, including in the bedroom. Because she saved them from horrific situations and slowly got them used to her touching them intimately they never caught on to the fact that she essentially turned them all into her concubines.

Why everyone thought she didn't understand intimacy she would never know, " Zoë, come here my dear. "

" Yes, milady. "

" Please me, my lieutenant, use your wicked tongue on my womanhood. " Artemis says softly though in a commanding tone.

The lieutenant of the Hunt drops to the ground and does as bid. While Zoë does her assigned task Artemis lets her thoughts wander. How was she to trick the questers and their transportation anyhow. There was no way in Tartarus that she would be able to seduce Eris' spawn, she'd been around her oldest brother far too long for that to be of any effect. Artemis feels her body arch up as the first orgasm tears through her system. Dear Eros did that ever feel good, she would never allow a man's touch but, a woman's touch was an entirely different thing. Besides, she never swore off women just men so she wasn't breaking her vow.

Underworld:

Hades frowns thoughtfully at the fact that it wasn't his nephew to steal his helm. He had been unaware when Alecto had gone after him. Eris' daughter had kept him unaware and dealt with all the monsters that had gone after him. Rather ingenious actually and then swearing on the Styx that he had been with her and her oldest brother on a Supernatural Hunt and to do Christmasy things as well. That meant someone that had been there had to be the culprit but who and why? Hades also knew he may soon have to retrieve his children from the Lotus Hotel and Casino if only to give the world a fighting chance.

Hecate sighs and approaches Lord Hades, " Lord Hades, he is stirring. "

Hades' eyes widen at this news, " My father is stirring? Erebus no, why now of all…of course, Eris knew what was coming and she made sure to have a play. I never felt my moon princess come through and she was Eris' best friend back then. "

Hecate's eyes widen, " Eris had her reborn as her daughter right when she would be needed most by young Perseus and her elder brothers as the Judeo-Christian apocalypse is being put into play by the angels. Both things start this year, Eris is brilliant. "

" Hecate, will you side with the Olympians? " Hades asks.

" Seeing as how Serenity the V can kick my ass I'd better. " Hecate says, she really did not want to piss her little cousin off, especially if she remembered and Hecate was on the opposing side.

Nyx laughs at her daughter, " Scared of what my little granddaughter will do to you if you side with the Crooked One? "

" Chaos yes! She's more terrifying than her previous incarnation's daddy dearest here and even Zap Happy bowed before her. " Hecate retorts.

" Zap Happy? " Hades asks.

" It's what Eris' daughter calls him, your helm is the _Nyxian version of Harry Potter's invisibility cloak_ and Zap Happy's symbol is the _zappy thing_. In her words mind you. " Hecate says.

Hades blinks for a minute and then starts laughing uproariously, " Zap Ha…ha…ha…happy and zappy thing, dear Erebus but that is hilarious. "

Nyx shakes her head at this, " True, that is humorous. Still, will they be able to complete the quest? "

Diner:

Checking the GPS on Baby the questers found out they were in Massachutesetts at the moment. Serena is making sure she has all her weapons when Grover starts sniffing, " Di immortales, monsters. "

" Grover, can you tell what kind? " Serena asks, her older brothers had went in to get them food.

" No, I can't. "

" Dammit, I hate the Winchester luck which means that the monsters will probably be Empousai and with Dean being such a horn dog…stay here, I'm the only female we've got at the moment just stay alert, we'll work on you being able to fight blind later, Percy. "

Serena has her glaive in its sealed Ed Elric Pez Dispenser form in her hand even as she walks into the Diner. " Hey, bitches, leave the horn dog alone, you'd probably get diseases from him anyhow plus he's slept with a few succubi anyhow, do you want their leftovers? "

The empousai charge at her, by her estimate there had to be at least twenty of them, and she flicks her Pez Dispenser lazily before she becomes almost a whirling dervish of activity. Serena was phenomenal at melee combat and soon every Empousai has been defeated, turning to golden dust around her. She offers a spoil to Nike, Tyche, Ares, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Eris, and Rhea before keeping the rest of them though she tosses one to Sam and another to Dean. Her older brothers both look at her rather sheepishly, " We'll get the food, I just can't believe we needed to be saved by our little sister. "

" Well, if you two would be gay it would be different. " Serena states and stays inside, just in case she needed to pull her brothers' collective asses out of the fire.

Outside Grover stiffens, " Percy, we've got company. "

The son of Poseidon was quick to uncap Riptide which he had gotten from Chiron right before they left, and he spins on his heel, slashing as he went. That was one monster down and only several more to go. Percy centers himself and falls into the state he reached when sparring with either Clarisse or Serena. From what he could tell he was dealing with Dracanae and then his eyes widen before narrowing, a Draken, sweet, he could use a spoil from a Draken. With renewed purpose Percy slices through his opponents, ducking, dodging, swerving, thrust, parrying, slashing, all that good jazz.

The Winchester siblings arrive outside just as it's down to the Draken and Percy, " Stay out of this, the Draken is mine, I want that spoil. Grover pick one from the many around me and then once I'm done with this I'll start offering them to the appropriate parties. " Percy snaps.

" I'll only help if you really need it. Hey, mom, give Percy some help with this as the sea is chaotic in nature. " Serena calls out.

Percy grins widely and then charges into battle, Serena had helped him to come up with a fighting style similar to that of anime title character Ranma Saotome of Ranma 1/2. In other words it was as unpredictable as his father's domain. He calls to the moisture in the air to try and bind his foe while twirling Riptide in his hands, " Hey, Serea, when this quest is over think you can help me learn polearms? "

" No prob, Percy. " Serena calls back as his binding of the Draken starts to work. Of course, this meant that Percy still had to dodge the attacks of the head as Draken were serpentine in nature after all. Once the Draken is fully bound Percy wastes no time in rushing forward and ending the fight, plunging his sword down through the roof of the mouth, hitting the brain as well. The Draken collapses and Percy frowns, " Hephaestus please take this to Cabin Nine so they may make armor and weapons out of my Spoil of Victory. "

Grover had chosen a whip and Serena promises to help him learn how to wield it. Percy then goes through and offers spoils to Poseidon, Eris, Nike, Tyche, Ares, Amphitrite(mostly to try and get on her good side, Triton(for the same reason), Hermes, as the God of Cunning, Phobos, Deimos, Enyo, Rhea, Eos, Hades, Hera, Gaea, Ouranos, Tethys, Pontus, Lethe, and Hestia. Percy would be respectful to the gods and peaceful Titans.

Olympus:

Eos blinks as she receives a spoil from Percy Jackson and she smiles, he took the time to thank the minor deities, Eos decided then and there that she would be turning down Kronos' offer, as had Nemesis, Nike, Tyche, and Enyo. Since Percy's introduction to the Gods and his fellow half-bloods he'd been making offerings to them and the others that he was friends with had started doing the same. Clarisse now made offerings to her aunt and immortal half-brothers along with Eos for helping Apollo to bring the dawn, Nike for victory in battle or spars, Tyche for good fortune, Nemesis for help in beating down little miss perfect Annabeth Chase, stuff like that. They were getting respect again and that was a good thing. Hell, Percy allowed those that had been claimed but had no proper home to stay in his cabin.

Eos was actually considering having demi children now. She had refused previously because they would have no proper home and the Hermes Cabin was overfilled. Why the minor gods and goddesses didn't have cabins was something they had yet to understand though Apollo had said any children Eos were to have would be able to stay in his cabin at camp, Ares would allow the children of Phobos, Deimos, and Enyo to stay at his cabin as well since they were his grandchildren and nieces and nephews. Still finding mortal men worthy of her was going to be a problem. That was why some of them had yet to have children of their own. Still, it would be nice to finally be able to be treated with some respect.

Hebe sighs, it was hard for her as the Goddess of Youth to get worship unless you counted two green spandex wearing individuals in an alternate dimension, how their worship of Youth reached her she had no clue. Those two alone were capable of sustaining her and yet they were even more eccentric than…actually they may take the prize for eccentricity. Eos looks over at her friend, " What's wrong, Hebe? "

" It's just how am I supposed to get spoils, it's not like youth helps to win battles in any major way. " Hebe says.

" Not necessarily, give young Serena time she'll find a way to add you to her prayers. " Eos says.

" I hope so, otherwise I have to rely on Might Guy and Rock Lee. " Hebe says faintly.

Konoha:

" Lee, we must extol the value of Youth. "

" Yes, Guy-sensei, we must gather followers for our mighty force of Youth! "

" LEE! "

" GUY-SENSEI! "

" LEE! "

" GUY-SENSEI! "

They hug and initiate the Sunset of Youth genjutsu. Young Uzumaki Naruto sees this and thinks it's cool. He immediately asks to be taught about Youth and to be given an orange spandex suit, though he would wear normal clothes over it. Due to this Naruto ends up learning Guy's style of Taijutsu and is trained in the Way of Youth by Guy and Lee.

PJO/SPN/SM Dimension, Mt. Olympus:

Hebe stiffens as she feels a new worshipper and her eyes widen in horror from what she learns of his life, " LADY HESTIA! "

The Goddess of Home and Hearth frowns as Hebe calls for her, what had her in such a state. Needless to say when she found out Hestia takes on an adult form and marches into a council meeting, flames were literally dancing around her entire frame, the child may be in a different dimension but his home life was still hell, that fell under her domain, and since he was a young male he also fell under Apollo's domain as well, " Apollo, dear nephew, we have a problem in a different dimension, one of Hebe's new worshippers is suffering from the worst cases of abuse and outright neglect I have ever seen and all because his father used him to seal away the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They treat him as though he is the Kyuubi himself and not the jail. You are a protector of young men not to mention a healer, go to him, please. " Hestia says.

Apollo, clued in by his aunt focuses in and fury floods him, " No way in Tartarus am I leaving a child in that kind of life. Thing is I need a…Hermes, get in touch with him. "

Hermes blinks, " Wait, you mean Silvertongue of Norse origins. Why? "

" He's essentially the God of Lawyers, is he not? " Apollo asks.

Hermes traces out the same link as Apollo and his Aunt Hestia, " Dear Erebus, no demi-god, not even Heracles, suffered like that. I'll send the message and we'll meet him at the usual place, we Tricksters all know one another. "

" Now, dear little brother, Percy and Serena are doing their level best to try and keep a catastrophe from occurring. She calls you Zap Happy for a damn reason, because you are. I have kept my silence long enough, if you don't get your act together I am calling mother. "

Zeus pales dramatically at the threat from the eldest Olympian, " Another thing, Hades deserves a throne and a Cabin at camp as one of the first six. You'd be throwing a bitch fit of major proportions if you didn't have a cabin. While we're on the subject have a cabin built for me and the unclaimed children along with the ones who don't have cabins can stay there. My cabin will be as big as required to house all the unclaimed children though I'm surprised Hera hasn't come down on you all for not claiming your kids. The Hermes Cabin is way too crowded and this could ease things up! "

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, PJO, SPN, or Naruto.

Author's Note: Happy Birthday moonrose221.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis, quoting someone, or titles_

Avengers Tower:

Tony Stark just stares as three gods use his tower as a neutral meeting hall, Hermes, Greek God of Thieves, Travelers, Liars, and his symbol was the Cauduces or winged shoes. Then there was Apollo, Greek God of Sun, Music, Healing, Young Boys, Prophecy, and Art. Finally, Loki, or as he called him Reindeer Games, God of Mischief, Magic, and Fire," Apollo, I find myself intrigued that you need my help. "

" I need a damn lawyer and you are essentially the God of Lawyers, follow the link I have with a young boy my Aunt Hestia brought to my attention. " Apollo says.

Loki follows the link and learns what Hebe, Hestia, and Apollo had, " It'll take me a bit of time, need to learn the laws of Konoha and gather up Fenrir. The boy needs a protector and Fenrir can count as a ninken. He is integral to the survival of that dimension. Instead we need to give him the tools to survive and a worthy guardian, the boy is a prankster which means he also falls under my purview as well. "

In other words we need a fighter and someone whom will nurture his pranking streak, he wants to be a ninja so someone whom is good at stealth as well. Hmm, I do have a daughter whom would fit the bill, I am a trickster too, after all. " Hermes says.

" Speak with her and see if she'll do it, Hermes, the boy needs someone whom will stand up for him whose hands aren't tied, the third Hokage does all he can without showing favoritism. Though he can order his ninja to leave the boy alone and to protect him if necessary. I also believe the Jormungand needs to have words with the primary snake summoner, Orochimaru, that man is vile. " Loki says.

" Jormungand is the Boss Snake Summon? " Apollo asks, " Oh, Tony, check out the Naruto manga and you'll get a basic idea of what is going on. I'll also see if I can find some way to get the shrapnel out of your heart without killing you. "

" It would be appreciated, Jarvis, bring up the Naruto manga. " With that Tony was reading and shortly he knew why the three gods were interfering. The kid was being used as a scapegoat by idiots whom couldn't grieve properly.

Camp Half-Blood:

Beckendorf grins like a loon when he sees what Percy had their father bring them to play with, a whole Draken, " You, Nyssa, Jake, Shane, Christopher, Harley, you're not gonna believe what Percy slayed and then had father bring to us! "

The rest of Cabin Nine comes running and stars fill their eyes, " Percy is the freaking best, we can make a lot of armor out of this, of course Percy and Serena would get some, this came to us because of their quest. " Nyssa states, her mind already whirring with possibilities.

" Guys, we need to reopen Bunker Nine. Hey, Dad, can you take this to Bunker Nine for us, we're gonna need way more room to work. "

" We don't have a fire user though. " Jake Mason points out.

Beckendorf frowns at this, " Dad, would it be too much trouble to let us in, as we really do need the space. "

Hephaestus himself appears before them, " I see your point, there is one of my children that does have the gift, his name is Leo Valdez. I would send you out on a quest to get him now but, you all need to stay here and protect Thalia's tree. Nice work on the defenses and more importantly great work on bringing about more modernized weaponry to your fellow demis. Once Percy and Serena return decide whom will be going one the quest to retrieve your half-brother. "

Beckendorf nods at this, he would need to stay, maybe Nyssa should go along with Ethan and Clarisse. It would make much more sense than sending Percy and Serena out again. " All right, we need to make better methods of communication still, Serena and Percy were right about that. IMing just isn't plausible when on a quest. "

" Especially if it's an overcast day. I hate to admit it but we need some damn innovation people, we're the children of Hephaestus, let's prove it. " Harley states.

At the Ares cabin Clarisse was looking over her half-brothers, thankfully she had managed to get to them before their great-grandfather could. All of the Ares cabin would stand for Olympus. She had pointed out that while he may not be perfect he at least made sure they could survive. That was more than most of the others did though Hephaestus was at least pretty good about claiming his kids. Percy was willing to share his cabin and Clarisse knew that if any of Enyo, Phobos, or Deimos' kids showed up and were claimed her dad would let them stay in Cabin Five until they had their own cabins.

" Sherman, work on training everyone, we need to be ready for war. The Titan war is going to repeat and most likely Zap Happy will bury his head in the sand and ignore what is about to go down. Mark, get with Malcolm and try to come up with some strategies that have Ares and Athena working together, be careful of whom you trust though. Look for a sickle somewhere on a demi, that should indicate their allegiance. " Clarisse orders.

" Got it, sis, you can count on us. What about you? " Sherman asks.

" I'm going to pray to father and ask him to claim any of his unclaimed children and see if we can keep them on our side. " Clarisse says.

Olympus:

Ares hears his daughter's prayer and realizes she was right, he needed to step up and claim those that he hadn't. They were about to be at war and they needed all the able bodies they could get. It was a smart play, Athena may go for the long game and he the short but, he also knew how to play the long game.

Cabin Eleven:

Several males and females in the cabin suddenly jump as a boar is glowing above their heads, " Gather up our stuff, we've been claimed, we're off to Cabin Five. Travis, Connor, tell Luke Ares claimed us. " This is said by an a male teen of Asian descent, he had a lithe build, but he had power in that build. He has brown eyes and is about seventeen, standing at about six feet. His name is Jax Takase and he was one of the few that had turned down Kronos' offer. He had on black combat boots with a knife holstered in each one, he wore bracers made of Celestial Bronze around his wrists up to his elbows, there were two chakrams attached to his belt, which had been a collaborative project of the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins to be functional and fashionable in both worlds, python hide fingerless gloves, a black Avengers T-shirt depicting the Hulk, and a black leather duster spelled up the wazoo by Lou Ellen. All of those claimed by Ares had. They knew battle tactics and were not about to allow themselves to be fooled so easily.

Camp Proper:

Jax leads his siblings to Cabin Five, they had been claimed and they were all going to make sure their great-grandfather lost, oh, they had no doubt the bastard would rise, they just needed to make sure the bastard was beaten soundly. " Melina, take the newbies and start putting them through their paces. Try and find their weapon match though we will learn how to wield every weapon, we're the children of Ares after all. "

Melina Suarez is a fourteen year old girl Latina girl with vivid ebony hair back in a braid, though she wove barbed wire through her hair, she had her mother's green eyes, was about 5'6" in height, and was wicked in hand to hand combat. She also preferred to use the longbow as a weapon, endearing her to the Apollo Cabin. Melina had on a crimson tank top, jean shorts, running shoes, around her arms she wore two whips reinforced with Celestial Bronze, a bracelet on her right wrist was Tisiphone's whip that she had gotten as a spoil, and she had bandages wrapped around her wrists to make sword play easier on her hands. " Got it, Jax. We'll make sure we're worthy to be half war gods and goddesses. "

" Damn straight, it's about time we leave our mark in this camp. " This is said by a brown haired eleven year old boy with hazel colored eyes, standing at about 5'1", wearing sneakers, ripped up blue jeans, and a blood red t-shirt, his name is Edward Starcher, and he was inclined towards explosives, this meant he hung out with the Hephaestus Cabin in order to learn how to make his own bombs.

Once they've dropped their stuff off at the new Cabin they set to work on what they needed to get done. Edward races off to find the Hephaestus kids while Melina puts the others through their paces. They would be ready for when their great-grandfather made his move, there was no way in hell they were going to allow this to continue. Olympus needed to start taking responsibility again. At least Cabin Eleven would have more room in it now.

Luke was smiling as Jax and his half-sibs make their way to their new home. Like Jax he too had turned down his great-grandfather's offer and was slowly working out whom among his own siblings could be trusted when the time came. He would have to approach Percy soon and tell him that he was at least in and he knew Connor and Travis would be in as well.

New Jersey:

Serena's eyes widen as Grover reads off the sign, " Samuel, Dean, get back here this instant, that's Medusa's Lair you IDJITS! "

She gets her glaive ready for action and looks around for a reflective surface, finding none she reaches out to the shadows and finds Medusa, " Perce, go check on those idiots for me, would ya? "

She dives through the Shadows and comes up behind Medusa, cursing the stupidity of her older brothers for getting caught in such a trap even as she beheads the gorgon. She grabs a special sack and places the head in there, and then she raids Medusa's Lair for money, both Greek and Dollars. Percy and Grover manage to free Sam and Dean from their trances. Then Serena finds something that pisses her off, her eldest brother Horkos, the Spirit of Oaths, and went after perjurers with a vengeance, kinda like a male fury, and he had been caught in Medusa's snare. She prays to her great-grandfather to free all of Medusa's victims, one of which was Grover's Uncle Ferdinand.

Chaos himself comes down and is furious one of his great-grandson had become the victim of Athena's curse. He immediately frees all of Medusa's victims and ensures they would all get back home with minimal fuss, " You do me proud great-granddaughter. Offer me a full rack of ribs and I'll be happy. "

" What kind of ribs, pork, beef, venison? "

" Pork will suffice. " Chaos says and like that he was gone.

Serena smirks, " Hey, Dean, we need to buy a full rack of ribs and offer them to my maternal great-grandfather! " Serena calls out.

Dean's eyes widen at this, " Dammit, Serena, I swear you get into more trouble than me and Sammy combined. "

" Well, no duh, I'm a demigoddess, anyhow, I had great-grandpa come free everyone from Medusa's curse. One of them was my maternal half-brother Horkos. " Serena retorts.

" I'd like to thank you for that, by the way, little sister. " Horkos says.

" You're family, all family gets one major fuck up by Winchester reckoning or is that Campbell reckoning? " Serena asks Sam and Dean.

Dean blinks, " Huh, I think that was actually Mom's philosophy and not Dad's. "

" Okay, so it's Campbell philosophy. Horkos, the tall blonde is Dean Winchester, my legal guardian and oldest paternal half-brother, the Sasquatch is my older brother Sam Winchester, the Satyr is Grover Underwood, and the dark haired sea green eyed one is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. "

" I see, I thank you all for getting me out of this mess. "

" Horkos, the Crooked One is stirring, you know what that means. " Serena says softly.

Horkos starts cursing creatively in Ancient Greek at this news, " I'll get in touch with the rest of our siblings through mom and make damn sure they don't side with that upstart. The Olympians may be arrogant but, they are the lesser of two evils. "

" Agreed, oh, you might want to offer great-grandpa a full pork rack of ribs for freeing you, it's what he wants from me. " Serena says.

" Got it. You know, I think I'm gonna like you, little sister. "

" Please tell me you're not a man whore. "

" Hey, I'm not that bad. " Dean protests.

" Dude, you kinda are. " Sam says.

" Bitch! "

" Jerk! " is Sam's rapid fire retaliation.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, PJO, SPN, or Tony Stark and Avengers Tower.


End file.
